Pain is a subjective experience, influenced by physical, psychological, social, and spiritual factors. The concept of total pain acknowledges the importance of all these dimensions and that good pain relief is unlikely without attention to each aspect. Pain and diseases such as cancer are not synonymous: at least two thirds of patients experience pain at some time during the course of their illness, and most will need potent analgesics.
Fibromyalgia (FM) is a complex syndrome characterized by chronic widespread musculoskeletal pain which is often accompanied by multiple other symptoms, including fatigue, sleep disturbances, decreased physical functioning, and dyscognition. Due to these multiple symptoms, as well as high rates of comorbidity with other related disorders, patients with FM often report a reduced quality of life. Although the pathophysiology of FM is not completely understood, patients with FM experience pain differently from the general population, most likely due to dysfunctional pain processing in the central nervous system leading to both hyperalgesia and allodynia.
Severe Pain such as pain, depression, fibromyalgia, rheumatoid arthritis, restless leg syndrome, bipolar disorder are a heterogeneous group of diseases of the nervous system, including the brain, spinal cord, and peripheral nerves that have much different aetiology. Many are hereditary; some are secondary to toxic or metabolic processes. Free radicals are highly reactive molecules or chemical species capable of independent existence. Generation of highly Reactive Oxygen Species (ROS) is an integral feature of normal cellular function like mitochondrial respiratory chain, phagocytosis and arachidonic acid metabolism. The release of oxygen free radicals has also been reported during the recovery phases from many pathological noxious stimuli to the cerebral tissues. Some of the pain associated neurological disorders include injury, post-operative pain, osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, spinal cord injury, migraine, HIV related neuropathic pain, post herpetic neuralgia, diabetic neuropathy, cancer pain, fibromyalgia and lower back pain.
Managing acute pathology of often relies on the addressing underlying pathology and symptoms of the disease. There is currently a need in the art for new compositions to treatment of restless syndrome and fibromyalgia.